1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus may form an image of the internal structure of an object by emitting X-rays to the object and detecting X-rays having passed through the object.
Because the attenuation or absorption of X-rays varies according to constituent substances of an object, the internal structure of the object may be imaged by using the intensity of X-rays having passed through the object.
When passing through the object, X-rays undergo refraction and interference due to constituent substances of an object, which causes a phase shift of the X-rays. Such phase shift depends on properties of constituent substances. In recent years, technologies for imaging the interior of an object using phase contrast of X-rays have been developed.
X-rays have a greater phase-shift coefficient than an absorption coefficient on a per substance basis. Therefore, there is a need for methods and apparatuses which enable the acquisition of a high-contrast image with minimal X-ray exposure by using the phase contrast imaging.